Love in the Dream Cloud of Shadow
by xbr0k3n k1ttyx
Summary: Death, A secret unknown. Love is found. Dreams become Nightmares. The houses must reunite. Fred/OC. Rating may change.


Tap, Tap. Tap, Tap, Tap.  
  
The wall of bricks pull back to reveal the busy crowds and cramped shops of Diagon Alley.  
  
Your eyes adjust slowly and giving a quick glance at your escort and friend Sonya, you strut into the crowd. You look at your supplies list and walk straight across the pathway to the other side and slip in Flourish and Blotts to buy your schoolbooks. Sonya follows you in a few moments later.  
  
"So what's on the list for this year?" she asks. You read off the list of books.  
  
"Advanced Potions by Ricardo Fumme, Mastering Transfiguration by Amanda White, and Defense Against the Evil and Untamed by Remus Lupin." You flip your black-tipped hair behind your ear.  
  
"Did you really have to do that to your hair?" Sonya asks, taking the list from you and browsing around for the three books.  
  
You make a puppy-dog face at her. "I like it. Besides, it'll wash out in a few weeks."  
  
You and Sonya find the three books and pay for them then walk out into the cloudy day. The pathway seems less crowded and you look down Diagon Alley and see a mess of people crowded in front of a store. "I wonder what's going on there..." you say curiously.  
  
"Lets go check it out!" Sonya says eagerly. Sonya is tall and has short brown hair. Her mother and your aunt are best friends with eachother, and even though Sonya and you are close, you only see her during the summer because she graduated Hogwarts the year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban.  
  
Sonya runs ahead of you and you chase after her. "Oi! Wait up!" you call. You accidently bump into someone and you drop your school books. "Ack! Err.." You look up to see that you ran into a scraggly looking man. "Sorry..."  
  
He helps you pick up your books and takes a close look at Defense Against the Evil and Untamed. "So I see you bought my book?"  
  
You take the book from him and look at the cover. "You're Remus Lupin?"  
  
He gives a slight nod at you. "I didn't expect my book to be required for school, but hey, what do you know?" You finish picking up your books and Sonya calls out to you to get moving and come take a look. "Err, well I must be going, sorry for bumping into you like that..."  
  
"No problem. Good luck" He nods at you and walks briskly down the street. You walk the rest of the way to the crowd as Sonya gives you a suspicious look. "What was that?"  
  
You feel a little embarrassed. "I accidently bumped into him...that was Remus Lupin, the author of that defense against the dark arts book."  
  
"Really?" Sonya looks at you, surprised. "Well common, let's get a closer look!" She drags you by your sleeve through the crowd and make it as close to the front as you can get. You feel a rush of excitement as you gawk at all of the product demonstrations in front of the shop which was called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
"Hey...wait a minute. I know that name..." you say. You jerk your head up as everyone starts to clap. Two red-headed twins have just walked out the front door of the shop. They look around a bit annoyed as the clapping doesn't stop, until finally the one of the right shouts, "OKAY!" and the clapping stops.  
  
"Welcome to the grand opening of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" said the other twin, his eyes searching the crowd.  
  
"We will be doing demonstrations all day today!" yelled the first twin.  
  
"All products are made of finest quality and are guarrunteed to work!" finished the other twin, his eyes finally stopping on you. You blink and look the other way, thinking it's your hair that caught his attention.  
  
The twins begin to start the demonstrations and the crowd breaks up, some going to watch the demonstrations, some going inside the shop to purchase items.  
  
"I'm gonna go in and see what they have for sale," says Sonya. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I'll just stay out here and look for people I know..." you reply as you see another kid with red hair approach the store and recognize him as your friend Ron.  
  
"Ron! Hey Ron! RON!" You finally catch his attention. He spins around and sees you and grins.  
  
"Hey Rayanne! Err, I see you already got the required books..." He looks down at the pile of books in your arms.  
  
"Yeah, the weirdest thing happened..." You tell him all about meeting Remus Lupin.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty cool...what's he like?"  
  
You shrug. "He's pretty nice...he's all scraggy and dirty though...I wonder what's up with that."  
  
Ron shrugs a bit nervously.  
  
"Er, Ron, you O.K.?" He nods and you change the subject. "So who's store is this? I recognize the name..."  
  
"Fred and George are my brothers...They started the store last year...I think..."  
  
Your eyes widen. "Were those the guys that left Hogwarts and played all those pranks?"  
  
He nods briskly and looks around. "Have you seen Hermione or Harry anywhere?"  
  
"Oh. No, I haven't...I just went to pick up the books and came here."  
  
"Well I should get going then," he says quickly and gives a short wave to you before walking off. "See you."  
  
"Bye." That was odd, you think to yourself, and then Sonya rushes back to you and tugs on your arm. "I got you something," she says happily to you, and hands you a little box with Skiving Snackbox printed on the side.  
  
"I talked to one of the twins and he said if you take the purple end you'll feint, and then take the yellow end and you'll feel as good as new, he said to take it if you want to skip class."  
  
"Which twin?" You take the box and slip it in the pocket of your knee- length skirt.  
  
Sonya turns around and points at the twin that looked at you before. "Him. Why d'ya wanna know, Rayyyannnne?" She says your name teasingly. "Got a crush on him?"  
  
"No..." you feel your face redden. "He looked at me before...that's all...I dunno...maybe he just saw my hair...I'm weird." You stop babbling and look up at Sonya.  
  
"Okay, I'll take that explanation for now." She grins. "Lets go see what owls are for sale." She walks off.  
  
You follow her but glance back at the shop. You freeze as you realize the twin that Sonya pointed to was watching you. You gulp and walk off quickly. "Sonya! Wait for me!"  
  
*****  
Fred turned to his brother as soon as the girl ran off.  
  
"Hey George...where's ickle Ronnie-kins?"  
  
George shrugged. "Why?"  
  
"I dunno. I saw him talking to that girl...I'm curious to find out who she is..."  
  
"Why?" George repeated a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Beats me...I guess she seems to me like she has a lot of potential or something stupid like that..."  
  
"Hey, was that the girl with the black in her hair?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I saw you looking at her...like her or something?"  
  
"Err...not really. She's not bad looking, but I'm not really attracted to her, if that's what you mean...I'm just curious to find out who she is..."  
  
"You already said that...Fred..." George looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ron'll be back here when he finds Harry and Hermione, I'll bet you so just wait till then." He turned back and began a new demonstration of some dung bomb products.  
  
Fred looked down the street before returning to his work. "Just curious..." he mumbled under his breath. 


End file.
